1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the combination of a car or vehicle and an exhaust system for transverse engines. More particularly, the invention relates to a mechanical structure of a dual type exhaust system for internal combustion engines, such as V-type internal combustion engines or horizontal type internal combustion engines, transversely mounted on vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, automotive internal combustion engines, such as V-type internal combustion engines or horizontal type internal combustion engines, are provided with exhaust systems. A dual type exhaust system has a pair of exhaust pipes or exhaust pipe assemblies extending from two rows of cylinders of the engine in a lengthwise direction of the car body, respectively. The exhaust pipes, which are arranged side by side, are provided with catalytic convertors disposed side by side at a same lengthwise location of the exhaust system. Such a mechanical arrangement of the dual type exhaust system is known from, for instance, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 56 - 159606.
Due to the side-by-side arrangement of two catalytic convertors, compactly installing the dual type exhaust system in what is termed a "floor tunnel" formed or provided in a floor panel structure of the car body is generally somewhat difficult from the view point of space. For this reason, the dual type exhaust system is typically disposed under and suspended by the floor panel structure of the car body.